


Behold The Ende

by skazka



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Marking, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Companion art to fic:En Bon Desir.





	Behold The Ende

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting exchange art but I couldn't help myself -- I hope the context of the fic makes the art make sense with your requested characters and pairings! Happy Darkest Night! 
> 
> Full size [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cc0225ea8ca045c279b31ba496f8589b/tumblr_pyrkxzCpKb1tclu0bo1_1280.jpg).


End file.
